Meant to live
by Aristocrate
Summary: Sakura's fate was to make their wishes a reality.From now on,she has to live without them.What was wrong with the two boys?My first story,smthng btween a fanfic and a reflection.Team7's problem and a lil of SasuSaku.


She lost them for thousand times, but that day she lost them for the last time in her life.

_Onyx eyes. Blue eyes. Sweet smirk and a loud laugh._

Everything has an end and here it goes, the war ended. After many years of fear and pain and tears and homelessness, everybody in the world could be sure now that everywhere, peace and tranquility will reign. Madara and Kabuto were dead now, finally defeated along with any rebel or other kind of stupid Madara's subalterns. There is only silence. And this silence is just a mask that hides pain, sorrow and grief. This silence is killing her, because she knows that all that will fade away and people will be happy, a few days,and they will totally forget about Madara. But that's not about her. This big silence will go step by step with her, entire her life. Yes,she lost them. She, like always, was so useless.

_Pale skin and her barely beatin heart._

_Orange cheeks and warm days._

She was there for two hours or maybe three, who knows..Alone, near two black tombs, holding two hands, two cold hands, that just a few moments ago were making different strong jutsu. She closed her eyes as she imagined the young Team7 and all their jokes on Kakashi, all their missions. She was thinking about their last words, both leaving her with a smile on their face.

Sakura was sitting there, holding his hand and crying. Naruto was so weak, but his cheeks still were of an a bright orange and his hands full of blood were warm. His eyes were like always, as blue and bright as the sky from her childhood.

"_This is war, and one day that must have happened. He was here with me, you and Hinata too, you know…I'm happy."-he barely says as he closes his blue wide eyes__. His face was peaceful and his pink lips were forming a small smile._

She went to pieces when he died. She will never again look into his vivid eyes, that always were her source of hope.

A big Sakura tree in the middle of a war territory. She was admiring the sky. Surprisingly, but today it was of a pale peach color. She found him just a moment ago, sitting there, entire his body bleeding badly. She took him from the cold ground, his head rested on her knees. He was pale and cold and his onyx eyes, the most beautiful she ever have seen, were full of pain. She ran her fingers trough his raven hair, tears falling on his face of a little kind boy.

"_Don't cry, cause you're more beautiful when you smile. Tears, that annoy. Mee you in next life,Sakura._"-_he softly smiled and closed his eyes. His pain and vengeance were gone. He was free. But she doesn't want to believe that he spoke for the last time, that he pronounced her name in a way that always makes her shiver, for the last time._

Her world broke down, she wasn't sure if that was a nightmare or the silly reality? God, she lost him, like she did that night, many years ago. But there was no more Naruto who will bring him back, there was no possibility that he will knock at her door and give her a funny smirk.

Sakura knows she is almost dead, along with Sasuke and Naruto. But once again she recollects them, out from her vague memory. Yes,she must be strong, these days she will be named as a Hokage and she must protect her country, cause she knows, both, Naruto and Sasuke died, fighting for peace.

Their dreams are gone. Naruto will never become a Hokage and Sasuke will never restore his clan. These days the last of Uchiha Clan left the World. They will be named heroes and in the center of Konoha she will build a monument, where children will meet and speak about two young boys.

She released their cold hands, looking at them for the last time. But she will never forget the black onyx eyes that always were hypnotizing her and the blue ones that she loved so much. She can't cry, she can't scream, she is too feeble, too rundown. Sakura is sure, that finally, they are together, two old friends, two brothers that were sharing an amazing bond.

Why this has happened to them?Why the life is so cruel? What they had done? When it had gone wrong? Destiny always has been kidding on them, from the moment of their birth till now.

"_We were meant to live for so much more.."her voice came out as a deep whisper._

**a/n:I was listening to the Switchfoot-Meant to live and this idea just came to ,this is my first fic in ,I know its bad and I have a lot of grammar mistakes and I cant explain a lot of feelings. But I do love to write about SasuSaku or about Team7..I'm too emotional. Maybe..just review?**

**Support me and I'll give you a cookie, two cookies?**

**p.s:people,ya know..I would like a ending where the boys will die. Yea,it's sad and they would not, but its kinda unpredictable..**

**Blaah. Too hard for Sakura and Hinata)**


End file.
